1. Field of the Invention
The application relates generally to power ends and, more particularly, to a bearing support located on each power end frame plate.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult to economically produce hydrocarbons from low permeability reservoir rocks. Oil and gas production rates are often boosted by hydraulic fracturing, a technique that increases rock permeability by opening channels through which hydrocarbons can flow to recovery wells. During hydraulic fracturing, a fluid is pumped into the earth under high pressure (sometimes as high as 50,000 PSI) where it enters a reservoir rock and cracks or fractures it. Large quantities of proppants are carried in suspension by the fluid into the fractures. When the pressure is released, the fractures partially close on the proppants, leaving channels for oil and gas to flow.
Specialized pump systems are used to deliver fracture fluids at sufficiently high rates and pressures to complete a hydraulic fracturing procedure or “frac job.” Positive displacement pumps used in Oil Field Well Service Applications are operated, serviced & maintained in harsh environments & operating conditions. These pump systems are usually provided with power ends and fluid ends. Power ends induce movement of a plunger within the fluid end that places fluids under pressure. Within these fluid ends are a number of reciprocating plungers that pressurize fracture fluids. Suction valves and discharge valves control fluid flow to, and from, the plungers.
Power ends use large bull gears and pinion shafts to drive the power end crankshafts and typically have large amounts of pinion shaft deflection. In use, the bull gears and pinion shafts usually deflect away from the bull gear causing excessive strain on the pinion bearings, excessive wear on the bull gear and pinion teeth, and excessive strain in the power frames. Such deflection is seen in FIG. 1. These issues typically arise because narrow outer power frame plates are used (less than 1″ typically). The lower weight designs commonly used struggle to support the dynamic separation force loads generated by the bull and pinion gear high loads. When failure occurs, cracks can develop in the power frame plates as seen in FIG. 3. In an attempt to strengthen the power frame plates, housings may be bolted on to hold the pinion bearings to the thin outer frame plates. However, this fails to adequately increase the strength of the frame plates, as seen in FIGS. 2 and 3.
Although great strides have been made in power ends, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as described herein.